


Beanies & Pearls

by jeronicaotp



Series: Jeronica One-Shots [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeronicaotp/pseuds/jeronicaotp
Summary: It's just a beanie. So what if it's on top of Veronica Lodge's head.





	Beanies & Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!!! this was a request on tumblr <3

It's not the end of the world.

Well, at least it's not to the two people that are just walking down the hall like nothing. But it's a huge deal and no one has ever thought they would see a day that someone else is wearing that beanie. Especially that person wearing it would be the one and only New York Princess. 

It's just a thing you know or everyone knows. That no one is allowed to touch or wear his beanie but apparently the rules change. 

Midge Klump sees it first in the parking lot and she snaps a picture of the moment because she knows that no one would believe her without proof. They are getting off his motorcycle and when Veronica takes off her helmet, his beanie is on her head. Her hair is straight, like always and the beanie is covering most of it. 

Jughead reaches for her hand and loops his fingers with hers before they start walking towards the school building. Not caring the chaos that they are about to start. 

 

*****

The night before…..

“Baby, I have to go. You know my dad will freak if I'm not home in an hour.”

“You know that I don't care what your father thinks right babe?” he replies before kissing her. 

Veronica giggles at her boyfriend. She knows that it isn't a secret that her father and boyfriend don't get along. They play nice for her but that’s it. Her father knows telling her to stop seeing Jughead is only going to push her to see him more. So Hiram deals with a Serpent dating his girlfriend and occasionally coming over for dinner. Jughead does it for love. He loves his girlfriend and it isn't her fault that her father is a criminal so yeah he puts up with awkward dinner once in a while. 

“Jug, c’mon I got to go,” she breaks the kiss. Jughead pouts when she leans back. As she tries to get off his lap he puts his hands on her waist pulling her down. 

“No. You are staying here. Tell Hiram you're staying at Cheryl’s,” he says before placing kisses down her neck. 

Veronica gets lost in the way his lips feel on her body. It's her favorite place to be in his lap and his lips on her. “Okay then let me send my mother a text,” she reaches for her phone on the table next to the couch. 

Jughead picks her up and she lets out a yelp at the sudden movement. He started walking towards his bedroom. “You can send a message after.” 

Veronica smiles and leans down to place a kiss on his lips. 

That morning…..

“Jughead, babe wake up,” Veronica whispers as she runs her fingers through his hair. She loves doing that while they are in bed together. 

“Mm’ five more minutes, Love,” he mumbles into his pillow. 

“That's what you said ten minutes ago,” she laughs. 

Jughead smiles when he hears her soft laugh, it's his favorite noise and he knows he can wake up like this every day. 

“Fine. I'm up.” 

“Great, I'm going to shower now,” Veronica announces as she gets off the bed and takes his shirt that she was wearing off. “Wanna join?” 

She swears she never has seen a person move as fast he does. He jumps out the bed and picks her up as he walks to the bathroom. “Of course, I'll join you. What kind of question is that?” he asks. 

Veronica smiles at him when she gets placed on the floor. “It's a question that would get you out of bed and in the shower to be ready for school,” she answers. 

After the shower, Jughead is putting on a flannel when Veronica comes into the living room. 

“Jughead. I don't have anything clean to wear. I checked the drawer where I usually keep my clothes but nothing is in there.” she pouts as she throws herself on the couch. 

“You could borrow a pair of my mom’s jeans and shirt? I know she left some clothes behind.” Jughead suggests as he walks towards her. “C’mon babe we can go look,” he says as he grabs her hands pulling her to get up. 

//// 

“How do I look?” she asks before spinning in a quick circle.  
“You look amazing as always Ronnie,” he replies. “I know something that would be a great addition to this look though,” he adds before he takes off his grey crown beanie and places it on top of her head. “Perfect!” 

Veronica is shocked that he took off his beanie and put it on her. Even she knows to not mess with his beanie, she'll tease him about it every now and then but he jokes right back about her pearls. They are both something they always wear and make sure they always have. 

“Jug, you sure you want me to wear this?” 

Jughead looks at her and he has sworn he never seen so much beauty on a person. He feels so lucky to be able to be with her. He never thought that a person could mean so much to him. 

“Yeah. You are my girlfriend and we share things right? You wear my flannel and you can wear my beanie,” he explains. “It looks good on you too,” he smirks. 

Veronica blushes at his compliment. She never would have thought Jughead would be the one she loves. She knows they didn't have a great start but as time went on the more they realized how similar they are. 

“I love you,” she says. 

“I love you too.” 

******

“Oh my god! Is that Veronica?!” 

“Is she really wearing that beanie?”

“How did she get to wear that?” 

“I think the question is who did she have to do?” Cheryl adds in. 

Ginger laughs at that, “I can't believe she would sleep with Southside trash.” 

“She's been slumming it with him for like a year now Ginger, where have you been?” Cheryl questions her minion. 

“Living my own life Cher-” 

“DID YOU GIRLS SEE VERONICA THIS MORNING?” Tina yells as she comes running towards the duo. 

“Tina, we saw. You don't need to scream it. Everyone has seen it,” Cheryl snaps at her. 

Elsewhere…..

“Betty, did you see that Veronica is wearing Jughead’s beanie?” Ethel asked. 

“Yeah! I can't believe he let her wear it!!! He never let Archie or me even touch it!!” Betty answers back. 

///////

“I don't get why people are whispering around us?” 

“It's probably because you're wearing my beanie. No one else has ever put it on,” Jughead says. 

“Ah that makes sense, still I don't get why it's a big deal. You are my boyfriend,” Veronica giggled. 

“That may be true Ronnie but people love to talk anyways,” Jughead agreed. 

“Well let them talk, I love you,” Veronica gushed before leaning up to kiss him. 

“I love you, too,” Jughead said after kissing her. 

The couple continued walking down the hall with no bother.

They were happy and in love, nothing was going to get in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!!! if anyone has any requests, just let me know. my tumblr is @jeronicaismyotp !!!


End file.
